


Still know

by Hotgitay



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Feelings, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Secrets Revealed, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: An AU where Sarah told Nick about their daughter





	Still know

”You still know where I live”Nick commented he had gotten an unexpected visitor at his house door 

The visitor had been his ex sweetheart Sarah the two were madly in love but things changed over time he fell out of love with her and they eventually grew apart going their separate ways 

“We did live together for years keep that in mind”Sarah said wagging her finger at him playfully 

“Why are you here?”Nick asked her 

“I have something important to tell you remember when I told you I was pregnant well it involves that”Sarah mentioned 

“I distinctly remember telling you I can’t be in a kids life I have my own stuff to deal with I can't put that kind of pressure on another human being let alone a baby”Nick rambled 

“You have a daughter”Sarah told him

 

“What?”Nick said in shock the news had taken him by surprise 

“Her name is Katie and she is so beautiful she looks like you so  
much whenever I look at her I’m reminded of you”Sarah said looking over at him 

“I want you to meet her she has a right to know who her father is I can’t lie to her she’s gonna get older and ask questions I’ll need answers to give her”Sarah said her voice becoming serious as she relied the groundbreaking information to her ex 

“How would this work? I’m gonna most likely get deployed again I won’t be able to have any time to watch over a child let alone have any time to spend with her”Nick said easing a hand to his forehead dreading the news he was anxious 

“We can find a way in between me nursing and you being awol and getting redeployed we can manage it together”Katie states trying to figure out a plan she was trying to negotiate with him

“I can’t do this I can’t be a parent I’ve got too much on my plate how in the world am I going to manage raising a kid”Nick yelled at her 

“It won’t be easy but she needs you Nick I need you we both need you”Sarah told him

“I’m not father material Sarah I can’t be someone’s father”Nick argues with her


End file.
